Static Shuffle
'Static Shuffle '''is a primary weapon for the Huggable in Battle Bears Gold, being released in the v1.4.3. ''This mid-range attack might just be enought to spark your opponent's demise! ~ Official Battle Bears Gold description Usage The Static Shuffle is a chargeable shotgun-like primary, and can be used in conjunction with the Huggable's powerful melee weapons. As its name implies, the Huggable gathers static through friction, which can be released in a single, damaging burst, or through a more powerful, charged shot. Upon the release of said static, a bright blue blast of electricity is shot from where the Huggable's head should have been, heavily damaging any enemy within its range. To make the ability more effective, the player has the option of charging the blast before firing. This is achieved by holding the shoot button or double tap (depending on player preference), upon which a high pitched static sound is emitted as the Huggable rubs its head on its body to induce frictional static electricity. As the player charges the blast, the sound gradually becomes louder and more harsh. After 6 seconds of charge, the electricity emitted by the Huggable will become much more violent and shining. When used, the blast will reach further and deal an additional 15 damage, peaking at 75. Even when charged, Static Shuffle has a very short range, and users must get as close as possible to an enemy to make it effective. It is most effective when followed by a hit from the Huggable's melee weapons as the Huggable moves through the opponent, dealing enough damage to take down most lower health classes quickly and efficiently. After the initial blast, small electrical particles will remain present in the air for several seconds. Any enemy that comes into contact with these will be dealt damage accordingly. The Huggable cannot commit suicide by these means. Equipment The following Equipment affects Static Shuffle: Concept art Trivia *If the player wants to cancel the charge without recharging afterwards, they can do so by tapping the Melee button while holding the fire mechanism (Double Tap/Shoot Button) and letting go of the fire mechanism before the melee attack is finished. *The Static Shuffle is the first Huggable primary to not feature a rainbow theme. *If one uses Static Shuffle and dies (excluding death via explosion) at the same time, they will land on the floor with their head decapitated. *If the player Taunts while charging up Static Shuffle, a shot will be released immediately after the Taunt and the reload will begin. However, this shot will not deal any damage. *Static Shuffle is the second attack whereby Huggable removes its head in the process (the first being Headlights). *The Static Shuffle is the second chargeable weapon, preceded by the Power Glove and followed by the Crossbow. *It originally cost 180 Gas, being the most expensive weapon at the time. * It has a longer range than average shotguns * It is the only Huggable (Class) primary affected by damage equipment. Videos Category:Battle Bears Category:Primary Category:Huggable (class) Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:Shotgun Category:BBG Weapons